Gmod Idiot Box
This article, and the wiki in general, are in severe need of maintenance and looking after to make sure nobody cocks everything up. Again. And if nobody else is up for helping it along then hell, gimme a few days so I can do my thing. -C2k ''The Gmod Idiot Box is a machinima series created by DasBoSchitt. The series is largely inspired by ''The Idiots of Garry's Mod, and was released a few months afterwards. But unlike IOGM, which relied on random humor, this series contains scripted and planned skits largely similar to Robot Chicken and'' MADtv. The series has been well-received by viewers, and the first episode has currently over five million views. The series launched 14 episodes. DasBoSchitt plans more episodes Main Characters 'Dr. Hax Dr. Hax was created by Dr. Breen as the ultimate countermeasure to the damage caused by the year of the hacking outbreak. Still, many citizens including Chuckles continue to hack to this day and Dr. Hax is always there to stop them. Created to look exactly like Dr. Breen, Hax was given a giant head so everyone will remember Breen's face ... a reminder of who they're dealing with in the city and that he is always watching them. Granting admin privileges to the world around them to combat hackers easier, Breen even armed Dr. Hax with what was known as "LUA Monitors." These monitors were modeled after large, heavy CRT monitors, which are incredibly accurate and hurt like all hell when they hit. They are also designed to restore the default settings of their target, returning anything out of the ordinary back to normal on impact. Telekenetic launching is the method of which these monitors travel, often summoning monitors into being, or simply launching a monitor from nearby after it's coded manually by Dr. Hax once he has control of it. Sometimes however, Dr. Hax is quick to jump the gun and wrongfully accuse someone of hacking when it seems "too good to be true." A good example of this was when a fight broke out between #1 and Das Bo Schitt in the Evocity streets. He noticed #1's wielding of a full sized car and called hax upon him, only to be knocked out by the flying car, which was thrown by ultimately legitimate means, as #1's strength is still something to be feared. He also had a cameo in one of Kitty0706's Comedy Video, Moments with Heavy: Heavy Goes Bowling and Half-Retarded: Episode 1. UberKleiner During the hacking epidemic in the city, many machines, including the ones in Dr. Kleiner's lab were suffering breakdowns and sometimes even explosions. This was due to the fact that the serious amount of hacking around the city created rips in the fabric of reality, creating an unstable fusion of reality and fiction in the form of data. This rogue data appear in the form of what was best described as "nonsense" appearing out of nowhere. While Dr. Kleiner was watching the 1994 Jim Carrey film Dumb and Dumber on his lab computer, a nearby hack cause a rip that became so severe, the computer exploded in his face, causing a fusion of Kleiner and the fictional movie. Thus, UberKleiner was created and though Dr. Kleiner was never hurt from the incident, UberKleiner lives on through the rips in reality, appearing at extremely random moments to share with everyone ... the most annoying sound in the world. The lazer cannon blasts during such a sound still has yet to be even explained, but then, no one has been able to make sense of what comes of these rips in reality. The model of him were used as Kitty0706's character: Mr.Higglesworth. Gravity Cat The result of the resistance science team's attempt to create an advanced teleportation rift. When a lab cat was sent through the rift as the first teleportation experiment, it never came through to the other side and was lost. A week later, sightings of a feline with the same description as the one in Kleiner's lab, showed up in an abandoned home along the coast. Rumor had it, the cat was able to defy the laws of gravity and had un-explainable, dangerous powers at it's disposal, but only when it was un-amused. Since then, the quest to amuse the cat was on, just to see if it would bring good to the ones that amused it. Unfortunately, a man in a purple suit stepped forward in an attempt to satisfy the feline with a number of horrible dance moves. The man failed and the one they called "Gravity Cat" escaped, blowing away everything in his path. He eventually found his way back to Kleiner's lab late at night and caused terrible damage. To this day, Barney still struggles with nightmares of the Gravity Cat, even though he was already long gone after exacting its revenge. One can only assume that the abrupt arrival of Gravity Cat sightings means that it too travels through the rips in reality, much like UberKleiner. '''Recurring #1 Metrocop This metrocop appears in a variety of episodes, and is portrayed as having an obsession with DasBoSchitt's idiot box series, at many times forcing him at gunpoint or threatening him in some other way to begin work on another episode, he is seen in one episode as having killed Bob, believing to have dne BoSchitt a favour. L4D Survivors Louis Louis is well-known in the series through his obsession with pain pills, a characteristic seen in other machinimas involving him. He was first featured in the second episode, who gets beaten by #1 a few times when he tries to grab a bottle of pills in the park bench. When Francis insults him, he goes crazy and kicks him in the groin, causing him to fly upwards. In the third episode, he appears chasing an electric cart, which has pills in it. In the fourth episode, when Bill throws a pill bomb at the zombies, Louis then goes to the pills and loses his head, but survives. When two headcrabs latch themselves on the their heads, Louis then saves Bill by shooting the headcrab on his head; unluckily, Bill loses his head, making them both headless. In the fifth episode, he shouts for pills before beating up four people demanding pills from their victim. He then growls at the owner of the pills. In the sixth episode, he tells the two Francis clones that stairs are a good workout in order to find out which is the real Francis. The other Francis then gets shot by Louis with a handgun (which he has figured out the real Francis as one of them is a spy in disguise). The real Francis, who hates stairs, says later that his hate for Louis is the reason to kill him. In the seventh episode, he and the other Survivors laugh at a Boomer who pukes out of range, but later, the Boomer covers them in bile. In the eighth episode, he gets beaten up by Ellis, with Francis escaping from the latter. Zoey Zoey has a calm and normal personality, but, like most of the other Survivors, she is sometimes annoyed with Francis' sarcastic (and bad) antics. She first appeared in the second episode, where a Blue Soldier told Zoey that the briefcase she is holding is his. But however, Francis then falls on the Soldier, killing him. Francis then takes the briefcase after Zoey thanked him. In the third episode, she gets outside a warehouse getting a fresh air but soon gets vomited by a Boomer, to whom she vomits back. In the seventh episode, she tries to make a nearby Witch happy by giving her a snowcone, but Francis then interrupts by opening a door, startling the Witch who later attacks her. Later, she and the other Survivors laugh at a Boomer who pukes out of range, but later, the Boomer covers them in bile. In the eighth episode, she sees copy papers and then gets happy with having found the pile before Ellis beats her up while chasing Francis. Bill Bill has been portrayed to show negative traits against Francis, especially when the latter goes to beat up the Count. He first appears in the fourth episode, where he throws his pain pills (which is actually a bomb) against a group of zombies. But Louis, obsessed with pills, falls for them and loses his head. Bill, thinking Louis is dead, is shocked to see Louis alive but headless. Later, he loses his head to a headcrab which is shot by Louis. In the fifth episode, Bill (with the three other survivors) spot a Boomer, which a Gears of War Boomer kills them with his RPG. He is later annoyed at Francis' crazy antics when he finds him beating up the Count on television. In the sixth episode, he is in the cinema with Francis but both are killed by the Gravity Cat's noxious smoke. In the eighth episode, he helps Francis beat Ellis by throwing Renamon on him, then humps on him and dies. But after that, when he asks to Ellis to spare a health kit, Ellis refuses, and Bill kills him instead. 'L4D2 Survivors' Ellis In the eighth episode, Francis pokes him with his shotgun to get his "ass" back up here. When he does, he smiles and goes crazy, with a "wububu" sound, and later he beats up Louis before chasing Francis. When Zoey sees a pile of copy paper and dances in happiness while she carries it, Ellis beats her up. When Ellis gets in front of Francis when he tries to escape through the door, Bill then breaks the door, throws Ellis away, and throws Renamon at him. Left for dead by Francis and Bill, he smiles at the end of the clip. When Bill later asks him if he can spare a health kit for him, he declines and Bill shoots him in the head with a shotgun. Coach He first appeared in the ninth episode of Gmod Idiot Box. In the episode, he met a Jockey who was too short to get to the carnival and wanted his help. Coach refuses due to only having $30. The Jockey later rides Coach to the carnival and uses the money to buy a balloon and play some carnival games. In the final part of the skit, they later enters a ride which cost $10(in which Coach has only $9 left). The Jockey gets off Coach and rides Rochelle, who has $1000 to get to the ride. In the other skit of the episode, Coach gets behind a building. He opens his zipper and tries to urinate on the wall. When he does it, the flame blows away the building wall and turned Nick (who was sitting while using a computer) into a corpse. Nick said that if Coach does it again, he will bury him alive. Coach then blows another flame blast, which destroys the building. The last frame shows Coach's arm sticking out of the ground with his middle finger raised. Nick He made his first and minor appearance in Episode 9. In Episode 9, he was using a computer. When Coach was trying to urinate, he made a massive flame blast to the building wall and turned Nick into a corpse. He said that if Coach does it again, he will bury him alive but Coach made another flame blast which destroyed the whole building, and the next scene shows Coach burried alive with his hand sticking out showing the middle finger. Rochelle She also made her first and minor appearance in Episode 9. When she was in a line for the ride, she then met a Jockey, who was riding Coach throughout the carnival. When Coach has only $9, the Jockey later rides Rochelle and gets to the ride. She was later hit by a bumper car. 'Other characters' Father Grigori He is featured in a skit series called Pet Peeves, where he solves problems the aggressive way. In the fourth episode, he goes into a fit of rage after finding his favorite drink is gone from the fridge and violently attacks the people that took it. In the fifth episode, two women in the supermarket are talking, and they block Grigori's way. He uses his toolgun on a woman's shopping cart and installs a rocket thruster. The cart, as well as the woman holding it, is sent flying away, Grigori and is able to cross--while causing panic at the same time. In the sixth episode, when a car takes two parking spaces, Grigori becomes mad that he can't park so he places a zombie in the improperly-parked car. His plan succeeds when the illegal driver crashes in a river, but a damaged car crushes him from above. ''Team Fortress 2'' characters 'The Heavy' The Heavy has been shown several times in the series, and is a recurring character. His obsession with Sandviches and unusual behavior sometimes attracts attention. In the first episode, his first scene shows him driving a locomotive and pushing Master Chief into a deep hole after responding to a help request from his Soldier teammate. In his next scene, he gets attacked by babies. He then wants Sniper's help but a baby backstabs the Sniper instead (akin to a Spy) so a Pyro tries to help him by using his flamethrower, burning (ironically saving) him. The Pyro, however, is attacked later. In the third episode, he performs a Showdown on a Scout performing on stage, killing him. In the fourth episode, he sits on a ball. When a guy as how much it cost, he says it is $400,000. When the guys pops the ball that he's sitting at, Heavy then kills him with his Minigun. In the fifth episode, he is seen walking and jumping to a dumpster where he finds a Sandvich. When a BLU Demoman accidentally hits his face, he gets angry and instead eats his aggressor. He is also portrayed as a machine in Quick Draw Heavy. Alyx tries to beat him, but Heavy beats her thrice. In the seventh episode, he is seen in the Meet the Spy Abridged skit eating a Sandvich that turns out to be a RED Spy with a Sandvich head in disguise. When the team looks at him, he still eats it, oblivious to the fact that the Sandvich is a head. In the eighth episode, he is driving his copter with a razor, killing the RED Scout, after which he says "Ah, this is bad!" In the eleventh episode, he blinks his eyes, a Sandvich is shot at and hits his head, and he spins around on the floor in a wide loop. 'The Soldier' The Soldier has also appeared in the series, although to a lesser extent than the Heavy. The BLU and RED Soldier appear. In the first episode, his first scene shows him trying to kick Master Chief in the nuts; however, he breaks his legs in doing so. In the second episode, he demands from Zoey a briefcase that is later stolen by Francis after the latter falls on him. Episodes *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 *Episode 11 *Episode 12 Episode 7 "Please don't spoil the movie... by not reading the video description." A person watches the fifth episode from his computer at his home. When the video is finished, he reads that the music is linked to the video description, and the person, possibly lazy to click on the link, enters a comment asking what the music is in the credits. Just as he presses the final button, #1 appears, and the person tries to run. He breaks through the glass and enters his car, but starting it takes too long before #1 appears, who breaks the glass, pulls the door away and throws his victim to the door. Again, the victim tries to enter, but entering takes long, so #1 kicks him, destroying the door. In a last attempt to escape, the frightened person tries to call 911, but #1 grabs the phone and smacks it on his nose. The episode begins with the victim trying to recover from the phone's impact on his nose and with DasBoSchitt telling the viewers not to spoil the video by not reading the video description. Everybody Loves Francis - Skit 3 - Cheering Up the Witch A Witch is sitting in a corner of a house, sobbing in the night. Zoey, meanwhile, arrives and cheers the Witch up by giving a snowcone. After the Witch calms down, Francis, standing from the inside of the house and near the door, hears the sobbing Witch and kicks the door with such force, startling the Witch who later falsely attacks Zoey. Francis, meanwhile, tries to eat the snowcone while watching Zoey helplessly trying to defend herself from the startled Witch. The skit closes with the usual "sponsored by" sub-skit, with G-man ordering a "male enhancement", who later pushes his wife down the floor. Meet the Spy - Abridged The second film of the'' Abridged'' fictional series of skits in the Gmod Idiot Box, it shows a parody of the original Meet the Spy with the usual beginning. However, after the Spy asks everyone if they have seen a RED Spy in the BLU Base, the BLU Heavy eats his Sandvich, accidentally revealing the RED Spy's disguise and killing him, as the Sandvich is also his head. While everyone else in the room is shocked, the Heavy nevertheless eats the Sandvich, and when the "dead" Sniper tries to talk, the Soldier instead vomits on him. Pyro and a Cow While a RED Pyro is standing near a cow with a fire axe on his hand, Bill's head suddenly pops out and surprises the Pyro, sending him running. Harmless Shenanigans? Skit 3: The Package Chuckles places a burning bag in front of Dr. Isaac Kleiner's doorway; the latter, surprised, is shocked and tries to put it out while Chuckles laughs behind the bushes. However, the package explodes, destroying the doorway and sending Kleiner to a bottomless pit. Chuckles, surprised, gazes down at the pit, but ÜberKleiner appears and "kills" Chuckles with his weapon. E3 2009 Microsoft Press Conference - The Bottom of an Avatar Shoe The scene is a parody from the E3 2009 Microsoft Press Conference ("Have you ever wondered what the bottom of an avatar shoe looks like? Well, BAM, there it is!") where they show what the 360 Avatar can do and the speaker tries to do the same thing. Boomer Pukes Out of Range A Boomer sneaks in front of the four Survivors talking to each other, and when he tries to surprise them, he vomits bile out of range. Embarrassed, he runs off, and the Survivors laugh at him. He is hopeless until his friend, the Smoker, pushes him off a cliff and uses his tongue to catapult the Boomer closer to the Survivors. The plan succeeds, and the Boomer vomits on all four Survivors. Watchmen In a scene parodying the film Watchmen, the blue superhero, Doctor Manhattan, is portrayed to be invulnerable to almost anything. When he is inside a garage however, he triggers an alarm that causes Dr. Hax to suddenly appear from the shadows. Manhattan, fearing for the last time, is hit by a monitor, and is revealed to be Chuckles in disguise. Scared A woman is using a computer. A few seconds later, a man catches her by surprise, causing her to freak out and destroy the computers. Wassup 2008 The parody of a Wassup commercial in 2008 that endorsed Barack Obama for presidency features characters from Left 4 Dead while following the same scene. Credits and Post Credits Production bloopers, as with all other episodes, are shown in the credits. The final scene shows a World of Warcraft player riding a tiger before showing Mr. T gets hit by a computer. Episode 8 #1 Storms the Youtube Headquarters The intro begins with #1, browsing on Youtube. He reads a notice that says "Youtubers are getting a new assfuck!", and a few seconds later, BoSchitt's channel layout got changed permanently and #1 was afraid that BoSchitt might kick him out of his friends list. He then gets out of the house with anger and heads to the YouTube HQ. But meanwhile, BoSchitt was driving his car and was angry when a woman riding a bicycle is cutting him off. #1 arrives at the HQ. He hits the elevator button and hitting it with the crowbar continuously until the elevator door opens. He then gets in, with Renamon. When #1 stares at her, Renamon then humps #1's head until the elevator stops on the floor and kills her. He heads to the office and grabs the YouTube C.E.O and pushes him into a wall and demands to change BoSchitt's channel layout back, but then realized that every YouTube channel will be switched to the new clusterfuck format and drops him. The HQ then takes his knife out but eventually is hit by #1's crowbar and falls down to DasBoSchitt's car, with BoSchitt and a woman freaked out. When he lands on BoShitt's car, he and the woman freak out as the YouTube C.E.O is later revealed to be UberKleiner and blasts them with lasers. I Eat Your Force-A-Nature The skit shows two scouts, one RED and the other BLU. The RED Scout taunts the BLU Scout and then takes his Force-A-Nature and eats it. The RED Scout then laughs at him and taunts him for his loss. Enraged, the BLU Scout punches him, which triggers the Force-A-Nature inside the RED Scout's stomach and skyrockets him into the sky. Unfortunately, he then gets chopped into pieces by the propeller of a helicopter a RED Heavy is piloting. The remains of the RED Scout fall next to the BLU Scout followed by his Force-A-Nature dropping right beside him. The RED Heavy then cries out "Oh, this is bad!". PC vs. Mac: Part 3 PC then sees Mac and his clones and asks how can he clone himself. Mac says that he has a new feature that makes a copy of him every hour. When PC notices that it is almost 1 minute until 4.00, he then grabs his button and pushes it. The button summon's a truck and hit's Mac and the clones. Then a Mac copy spawns and is hit by a bumper car. The Chase The scene shows Louis and Francis seeing Ellis on the floor. Francis then pokes him and said that he need to get his ass back up here, and when he does so, he smiles and gone crazy. Francis runs away from Ellis, but Louis has been caught by him and Ellis then chases Francis. Zoey saw copy papers and picked it up with joy, but when Francis interrupts her, Zoey was then hit by Ellis. Francis keep running but then trips on a teddy bear, with Ellis behind him. He runs to a door but was caught by Ellis, but then got hit by a door when Bill kicks it. He carries Renamon and throws it at Ellis, humping him. Francis thanked Bill for the help. When Ellis was seen dead, he then smiles with an "END?" message. *Switch to Dr. Hax* *Switch to Gravity Cat* It then jumps to Ellis saying his line from the Survival Guide trailer. Bill then says okay. He then asks Ellis if he can spare Bill a health kick, but declined. So Bill shoots Ellis on the head with a shotgun with the "END" message, with a fart sound. "Will It Craft?" The skit shows a parody of "Will It Blend?" and an Engineer was shown blending a revolver but the blender exploded and go to his head(which is a new hat) and fell down with the message "Yes, it crafts!" Sonic and B-17 Bomber Sonic gets blown by an B-17 Bomber. 1 Girl 2 Cups After placing his camera on the corner of a room, the Smoker and Boomer watch 1 Girl, 2 Cups. The duo gets excited, causing the Boomer to throw up on his computer, attracting zombies. The Smoker smacks the Boomer, who explodes, and attracts more zombies. Fred A parody from Fred. Fred then goes to the doctor but then was hit by a buggy and smashed through the window far away into the train on a subway. When the train stops, he then gets out from it, but eventually got hit by a bus, with the song "What is Love" playing. Then the voice is heard that says "Do the barrel roll!. The bus then struck to the building. Fred then meet the doctor. When he was checked by the doctor, he then hits Fred's balls with a wrench a few times. Fred was then on his home and get scared. He begins to talk, saying that it wasn't that bad, At the end he says "Peace out, Home Dog, And after shows DOG punching him. The credits then starts rolling. Post-Credits Dr. Eggman and Nick are watching a scene from Spiderman, in which Spiderman saves Mary Jane from some muggers. As she steps forward, Nick repeatedly shouts "Tits", prompting Dr. Eggman to tell him to be quiet. Episode 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 The intro begins with DasBoSchitt successfully uploading GMIB8 to YouTube. #1 enters the room, getting his attention. Irritated, DasBoSchitt pushes away his chair, turns to #1 and raises his finger. The expression on his face changes when he sees #1, who is holding a sign. The poster for 9 is on this sign, and #1 repetitively says "nine". DasBoSchitt and #1 go to the movies to see 9, which #1 finds hilarious. Another day, when DasBoSchitt is watching TV, #1 asks him to go to the movies to see District 9 in the same manner as before. #1 also finds District 9 hilarious. This repeats for the films Nine, House of 9, The Nines, Session 9, Nine Queens, Cloud Nine (which makes him vomit) and finally $9.99. After an entire month of nines, DasBoSchitt attempts to work on Episode 9, but can only think about #1 saying 'nine' and laughing. Seemingly mad, DasBoSchitt bashes his head on the keyboard, somehow creating a full video before being knocked unconscious. #1 enters, sits down and plays the video. Pleased, he clicks upload. The City 17 Carnival Coach enters City 17 and sees a carnival in the square, complete with balloons, shooting galleries and strength tests. He also sees a 'you must be this tall' sign. To his left is a disgruntled Jockey who asks Coach for some help. Realising that everything costs money, and having only $30 available he refuses the Jockey. Unwilling to give up, the jockey rides Coach through the carnival, first buying a balloon for $1, then spending another $5 to toss a ball at some bottles, missing. $5 is spent at the shooting gallery, where the Jockey misses the bottles and hits Renamon with the air rifle, and $5 more is spent on the strength test, which the jockey launches Coach at, winning. Next, both Coach and the Jockey can be seen in a boat in a tunnel - the Tunnel of Love - which displeases Coach as another $5 is lost. The Jockey then takes Coach to the Splasher, but upon reaching the line discovers that Coach is a dollar short of the entry fee, $10. Having released Coach, the Jockey then took control of a freaked out and rich Rochelle. For some reason, while on the Splasher, Rochelle and the Jockey got hit by Francis on a bumper car. Garbage Day In a parody of the Puppet Pals skit from Dexter's Laboratory, Two Team Fortress 2 character puppets: a RED Engineer on the left, posing as Puppet Pal Clam; and a RED Scout on the right, posing as Puppet Pal Mitch; approach each other. The Scout asks his Engineer friend to guess what day it is, who guesses it's 'Bonk! day'. However, the Engineer was rebuked by the RED Scout, who turns out to be a BLU Spy. The Spy corrects him by saying today is "Garbage Day" (obviously referencing the infamous line from'' Silent Night Deadly Night Part 2). The Engineer then says, "''I don't get it-", ''only for the Spy to blow off his head with a revolver. This is What I Do A Counter Strike character is leaning back in his chair watching tv. On the screen is a dancing Boomer. The song 'I Sit on You' by Tim and Eric starts playing and the Boomer drops from the ceiling, crushing both the man and his TV. The Boomer then sits in the middle of a Counter Strike battlefield amidst dead bodies, before sitting on Santa's lap. He then starts bouncing in front of a RED Sniper, blocking his shot, sitting on Zoey, sitting on a Charger and then sitting on top of Dr Hax's head. The Boomer finally bounced into a hole on a TF2 map, exploding and killing the entire RED Team. The Boomer is launched out of the hole after the dust settles to continue his bouncing spree. Just a Gutless Fatso A girl (as Laura from Silent Hill 2) is sitting on a table next to Eddie (see Episode 6), who is eating a burger. She asks him if he commited robbery or murder. He states that he did nothing like that, still eating his burger, to which she responds by calling him a gutless fatso. Enraged, he points at her and she is flung through the wall into the street. James wants to go after her, but still mad, Eddie refuses. James then says that this town is full of monsters and asks how Eddie can just sit there. Before he can continue, Eddie turns his head and has the sad face (seen in Episodes 3 and 6) attached to his head. This expression on Eddie's face is enough to silence his friend. Gordon! Alyx Vance is shown repetitively respawning in the same spot where she is killed by a submachine gun. Gonorrhea Coach approaches a wall and drops his fly to urinate. He realizes that he has an extremely volatile form of gonorrhea, destroying a section of a wall and charring Nick to a crisp. Angry, Nick warns Coach not to do that again, lest he be buried alive. Coach cannot hold it in and an explosion of fire destroys the entire building. Nevertheless, Nick buries Coach alive, with Coach giving the finger afterwards. Sweeper In a scene from Half Life 2 at Black Mesa East, Alyx gets the Gravity Gun for Gordon, who is scratching his rear end. Upon revealing that the Gravity Gun is handy for clearing minefields, a green army man is identified as a newcomer named Sarge. Sarge announces that he needs a sweeper before plucking the Gun from Alyx's hands. He goes out back to a minefield and tosses the Gravity Gun, shouting 'sweep!' Realising it had no effect, Sarge once again states that he needs a sweeper before running into the field and being blown up. "I'm enjoying a treat Derrick!" Parodying one of BalloonShop's videos, one Metrocop (Alex) is sitting on a chair, looking happy with a package in his hand. A second cop appears, Derrick, which angers Alex. Derrick falls over next to Alex before saying "I look like a hush Puppy". Alex is irritated further as Derrick tells him that he likes to pretend to be a Hush Puppy, and even say "hey!' a lot. Alex shouts out that he is enjoying a treat, to which Derrick responds by asking him to share and accidentally knocking the treat into the water. Enraged and shouting "DERRICK!", Alex explodes, destroying Japan somehow, making a large crater and turning Derrick into a charred corpse. A Resistance fighter enters the crater, wondering what they were doing, and being shot by Alex's head. Then, Agustus Cole from ''Gears of War appears stating that "everybody wants to see the Train, baby" before Alex shoots a baby at him. Derrick's corpse speaks, once again angering Alex before the credits start rolling. Post-Credits The closing scene comes from The Apprentice, where Sharon Osborne is fired. After receiving the news, her voice is replaced with a deep male voice saying "FUCK." Episode 10 DasBoSchitt Dies... As DasBoSchitt is about to publish his latest video, #1 asks him to get some more milk, because he just ran out. DasBoSchitt initially declines, but #1 promises to take care of the computer, so he sets out. Meanwhile, #1 plays Counter-Strike and backstabs a player, finding it hilarious. The player threatens to find out where #1 lives and kill him, prompting the latter to set up a trap at the front door. DasBoSchitt returns with the groceries, but ends up triggering the trap, killing him. RED Demoman A RED Demoman shoots grenades everywhere, forcing the BLU team to run for cover. The BLU soldier calls for help, and a BLU Sniper shows up. He shoots, but the Demoman manages to dodge the bullet. As he gloats about his success, a BLU Scout shoots the Demoman, who gains the Ullapool Caber and rises from the dead later on. Old Spice Parody A man says that the Old Spice body wash doesn't block body odor for 16 hours. The Demoman gets enraged and punches the right side of the screen, only for the arm to loop around the screen and punch his head off, scaring the man next to him. Poker with Max The Heavy plays poker with Max, who couldn't stop telling stories. The Heavy attempts to hit a button under the table to kill Max, but continuously misses. Max is then killed by a crusher, and Wheatley witnesses the entire event and comments about it, much to the Heavy's chagrin. Meet the Fat Spy The Fat Spy sits still for a few seconds, tries to talk about himself, and then breaks his chair due to his weight. Mario vs. Bowser Bowser captures Princess Peach while piloting a robot, and a noticably fed up Mario turns down a nearby star in favor for a gun and shoots Bowser, destroying the robot. Princess Peach throws the cake at Mario and runs into the alley, where she gets kidnapped again. Mario loses it and punches Princess Peach in the face. After a few seconds of silence, Bowser asks to play baseball, which Mario happily accepts. Heavy and Wheatley In a continuation of the first part of the sketch, the Heavy threatens to kill Wheatley. Wheatley calls for a turret to point at the Heavy, who takes back his initial threat. PC vs. Mac: Part 4 A disguised PC tells Mac saying that there is spyware everywhere; he offers a disguise to Mac, who, not worrying about spyware and viruses, declines. PC notices the Fat Spy approaching the two and flees. As the Spy closes in, the automated cart breaks down, much to his dismay. Astronauts Playing Soccer Two astronauts decide to play soccer on, but due to very little gravity, the soccer ball doesn't fall when an astronaut kicks it. Fat Spy... Again As the Fat Spy tries to move his automated cart, he pulls off the handle and crushes the Mac. Scout plays Minecraft As the Scout finishes his structure, a resurrected Demoman takes his revenge and destroys the Scout's building. Meanwhile, the Scout tries to relax by watching the Nyan Cat video, but gets killed by UberKleiner's most annoying sound within the video. Clever Heavy The Heavy gets the Ambassador revolver from the Engineer, and he notices that the Demoman is acting a bit strangely while playing poker with the others, so the Heavy shoots the Demoman, who turns out to be a disguised BLU Spy. A(n Un)pleasant Surprise for Alyx As Eli descends from the sky, Alyx is amazed to find out that he's alive and well. Chuck Testa (seen as an Engineer) says otherwise, much to her shock. A Leap of Faith? As an astronaut jumps off a skyscraper, he reflects on what Cave Johnson told him. The astronaut summons Repulsion Gel with his mind, but falls to the ground without bouncing off. Cave Johnson shows up, holding a canister of paint above his head, laughing, much to the puzzlement of the group watching the video. Team Fortress 2 is Free... Forever The Spy hears that Team Fortress 2 is free to play, much to his amazement. He prepares for a match and stabs everybody while disguised as a Medic, drops his knife on the Sniper, plugs his knife in the nozzle of the Engineer's sentry, and backstabs a bomb while driving a forklift. His killing spree is cut short when he runs into an army of Pyros, who burn him. Harmless Shenanigans - Skit 4 - Got your nose! During a match of Counter-Strike, a bored Chuckles does the "Got your nose" trick to an elderly civilian, who dies of a heart attack. Another elderly civilian sees the dead civilian and dies the same way, causing a chain reaction. Dr. Hax witnesses the entire event and points out that it's impossible to have 10 kills and 0 deaths before telepathically throwing a monitor at Chuckles. Dr. Hax kicks the Counter terrorist to restart the match. Post-Credits Shortly after the incident, #1 drags DasBoSchitt's body and drives him to a hospital, running over a drunken Renamon, who vomits. Episode 13 Escape From Prison! After clearing an abandoned house, Gordon Freeman emerges triumphantly, only to find his car missing. Meanwhile, DasBoSchitt finds himself to be prison roommates with Renamon, who threatens to kill him. #1 crashes into the cell in the nick of time, and drives BoSchitt out of prison, breaking through a wall. Afterwards, a Kool-Aid Man runs to said wall. Solaire of Astora is a Spy! A knight enters a cave and meets Solaire of Astora. He notices a fault in Solaire's "Praise the Sun" gesture and throws his sword at him, revealing him to be a spy in disguise. PC vs Mac: Part 7 Mac and PC are in boxes, asking each other what they're going to do. PC says that he has a lot to do, prompting Mac to get up and trip over his box. The impact knocks down one of PC's boxes, destroying the contents inside and prompting the text to say, "Replacement: $40" for that box, "Replacement: $2,000" for Mac, and "Poop jokes: Cheap" for an iDed. I Am the One who Knocks! A Scout and Walter White go trick or treating. The Scout knocks on the door, much to Walter's ire, and the latter slams the door on the Scout's neck. He throws the body to a bathtub, which Jesse proceeds to fill with acid, and ends up destroying the tub and ceiling in the process. Clementine's First Kill Lee Everett teaches Clementine how to shoot, and accidentally shoots Ben. Despite this, Clementine celebrates her success. BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! A wild dancing montage involving Bill in the Mass Effect univers ensues. At the end of the montage, Bill beats Commander Shepard in a match of Dance-Dance-Revolution. When Shepard gets angry because of Bill's constant smiling, the latter flips him off. Shepard responds by attempting to shoot Bill in the head, only for the recoil from his sniper rifle to knock him unconscious. Bill later teabags Shepard in triumph. Crank Wankers A Sniper calls a person, asks if she wants to hear something funny, and shouts "PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS!" The person on the other end of the phone line screams in disgust, and the Sniper laughs so hysterically he breaks his hand slamming the table. Heavy's Cheeseburger A Tank slams a horse's body, causing cheeseburgers to explode. As a burger lands on a Heavy's hand, a pigeon steals it from him. The Heavy responds by throwing his Minigun at the pigeon, and the burger lands on the side of the mine cart tracks. The Heavy decides to have his head shot to the burger, and succeeds. The Tank, however, blows the Heavy's body up, splitting it into multiple Sandviches. Dark Souls III: WTF are Hitboxes Edition A Mushroom Child sticks its hand out, approaches a knight, and takes a few steps. It somehow knocks the knight back with a massive force, blowing him up when he hits a mountain of boulders. Harmless Shenanigans - Skit 5 - The Crowbar As a woman stops biking to drink a bottle of water, Chuckles slips a crowbar in the front wheel. The woman tosses her bottle aside to the train tracks, and falls after starting to ride off. She finds the prank actually funny, but a train gets derailed because of the bottle and sweeps the woman away. The train explodes upon crashing into a tunnel, sending Chuckles running to a nearby police car. External links *Official series blog *DasBoSchitt's YouTube channel Category:Machinima Category:DasBoSchitt